Piccolo
NNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDDDD! Piccolo is a character from the Dragon Ball manga and anime series and a former wrestler for VGCW. In Dragonball Piccolo is a fictional character from the highly popular Dragon Ball franchise. In the original Dragon Ball, he was a villain late in the show and Goku's rival in the 23rd world tournament, but Good prevailed that day and Goku defeated the namekian in the final. Pray for him that Goku never makes the jump to VGCW. In the follow-up Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo slowly makes a face turn. Because Piccolo knows that Raditz is too powerful to fight alone, he gets Goku to team up against him and save his son. When Goku manages to lock Raditz in a full nelson during the fight, Piccolo sees the opportunity to off them both at once, getting revenge on Goku in the process. Upon discovering that a pack of 26 Raditz's (Abridged reference) are on their way, he kidnaps Gohan and trains for a year. When Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth, he and the other Z warriors battle. Nappa kills half of them himself, including Piccolo, who throws himself in front of the blast to save Gohan due to their growing relationship. Piccolo eventually is brought back to life, fuses with Nail, and jobs to Frieza before Goku saves him and the others. Years later, he jobs to the androids, fuses with Kami, manages to hold his own against First Form Cell, then jobs to Android 17, again. Years after that, he jobs to spit, then to Super Buu. After that, he knew his place and stayed the hell the way from trouble. In Dragon Ball GT, Piccolo helped Goku teleport away from Earth just as it explodes, killing him in the process. Piccolo has become one of the most popular Dragon Ball characters, some arguing even the best character from the whole series. In fact, Akira Toriyama himself stated in interviews that Piccolo is his favorite character. In VGCW Piccolo debuted late in November of 2012. Many people expected to see him rise to superstardom like his acquaintances Vegeta, Nappa, and Mr. Satan. Unfortunately, Piccolo hasn't come even remotely close to that. In the ring he's proven himself to be a better fighter than Vegeta, though that hasn't translated in any form of actual momentum or fame. VGCW Gets Dosed He briefly got the attention of viewers by giving the entire audience their daily dose as he entered the ring to fight Liquid Snake in a 16-man King of the Ring tournament. Liquid took Piccolo's exposure of the solid snake between his legs as an insult, and subsequently beat the everlasting daylights out of the Namekian. But there would be even worse consequences for Piccolo's stunt later on. A seemingly endless, THQuality-filled submission match between Arino and Segata Sanshiro came to a sudden end when the broadcast was shut down without warning. Baz McMahon managed to get VGCW back on the air with the help of Horror the Cat from Twitch Television Network soon after, but the disaster that Piccolo very nearly caused has not been forgotten. He later fought a singles match against his favorite patient Vegeta, being careful to dose him in the least graphic way possible. Because Vegeta had yet to descover the true power of the BADMAN shirt, Piccolo won fairly easily. The Doctor is Out Piccolo only made four appearances in all of 2013, three in Royal Rumbles and the last in a six-man Battle Royal. He was last seen on 2013-02-28, when he made a short appearance late in the Rumble match. During the 2013-06-02 post match Q&A, Bazza stated that Piccolo would not be making a return. Behind the Kayfabe "Daily Dose" refers to an infamous crudely animated .gif of Piccolo having sex with Vegeta. The .gif became the centerpiece of Piccolo's career early into December 2012, going so far as to have the ring announcer call him "The Doctor" rather than "The Green Alien". Piccolo's "dosing" of the audience ocurred when Bazza put the .gif uncensored on the stream. However, it was not the fallout of this incident that caused the character's downfall. Instead, Bazza noted that he had removed Piccolo from VGCW because he didn't like how the CAW looked, and because there were three other Dragon Ball characters on the roster. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery 640px-GokuPiccoloDrivingDBZ.png|After the incident, Piccolo was forced to drive this car to work instead. zangiefpiccolo.gif